


The Lesbian Gaga Collection

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of lesbian/femslash/yuri - all inspired by Lady Gaga songs.<br/>Couples added as their chapter is added.<br/>Note: You don't have to like Lady Gaga to read these. Really. I won't make you.<br/>Feel free to suggest/request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kanaya/Feferi: Meet a Girl in East LA==>

**Author's Note:**

> I met a girl in east LA  
> In floral shorts as sweet as May  
> She sang in eights In two barrio chords  
> We fell in love, but not in court...
> 
> Americano

It was noon when Kanaya exited the restaurant. She was in Los Angeles to scout a venue for her during fashion week, and she had just escaped from a long tedious meeting of people throwing themselves at her feet. And she was tired. Being a fashion designer was fulfilling, but having to do the business side of stuff was nowhere near as fun. As she strolled throughout the plaza to wait for her ride, Kanaya heard music she had never heard before- a song with instruments that she couldn't begin to identify or name besides maybe a trumpet.  
Intrigued, she followed the sound to a small gathering of people surrounding a street performer. The performer was girl-maybe around 25-with the lightly tanned skin and a long mane of dark wavy hair. And her eyes… they were a shade of magenta that just couldn't let you look away from.  
The girl slowly danced to the music, in a quick, sharp style while singing. While Kanaya could understand nothing that was being sung, she was entranced by the romantic sound of the rapid Spanish.  
As the song finished, the crowd applauded and dropped money in an open hat sitting next to the girl's cd player before dispersing. But Kanaya remained. She simply had to meet this girl.  
The girl picked up her hat of money before looking up at Kanaya. "Can I help you?" Her words had the edge of a smile with them.  
"I simply want to commend your ability to sing and dance, as well as compliment you on the beauty of your eyes."  
The girl gave a wide grin. "Oh! Thanks! My eyes aren't natural though. They're cheap contacts. But they bring me attention from lovely people like you, so I keep wearing them! And more people come to see me perform!"  
Kanaya gave a small smile. This woman seemed so happy and optimistic for someone performing on the street.  
"My name is Kanaya."  
"It's great to meet you Kanaya! I'm Feferi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never said all these oneshots would be happy. Or actually very good. I also apologize if you tried to read this when I accidentally ruined the formatting. It's fixed now!
> 
> It's been a long time since I came around  
> Been a long time but I'm back in town  
> And this time I'm not leaving without you
> 
> Yoü And I  
> 

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

GA: Are You There?  
GA: Do You Still Use Pesterchum?  
GA: I Know It Is Too Much To Hope Yet I Have No Other Way Of Contacting You  
GA: I Need To See You Again, As I Miss You Dearly.  
TT: If you miss me so dearly, why have you decided to ignore me for so long? It has been nearly two years since we won the game, and I have not seen you since we entered our world.  
TT: Why have you decided to contact me now?  
GA: I Apologize I Know It Been Unpleasant To Wait This Long But I Needed Some Time  
TT: What have you needed time for? And why so much of it? Two months makes sense, but two years is a bit much.  
GA: I Needed To Find My New Place In This New World  
GA: I Needed To Figure Myself As Kanaya Maryam Not As Kanaya The Troll Girlfriend Of Rose Lalonde  
TT: Have you found yourself then?  
GA: To A Certain Extent But I Have Found That I Am Incomplete Without You And In Order To Truly Find Myself  
GA: I Need To See You Again  
TT: I think it is best that we don't. I am sad to say that I've moved on. I'm sorry Kanaya. Truly. But I couldn't sit around and wait for you.  
GA: I Was Unaware And I Apologize For That  
GA: Not For You Needing To Move On But For Abandoning You  
GA: I Shall Always Love You Even If You Have Chosen Another For Your Lover  
GA: For I Shall Always Regard You As My Matesprit  
TT: And I shall always regard you as my matesprit, as I don't believe I can ever love another troll the way I loved you.  
GA: Thank You. It Means Very Much To Me That While You May Love Another More Than You Love Me That You Respect The Permanence Of Our Quadrant.  
TT: I also thank you for taking this so well. I know trolls can get very possessive and aggressive about relationships.  
GA: It Is No Problem Because Your Happiness Is More Important Than The Reintroduction Of Our Matespritship Into Our Lives.  
TT: Thank you for that thought.  
TT: And I have missed you for these years. Beyond our relationship, you were always one of my closest friends.


End file.
